Keeping it Professional
by SkittlesLover23
Summary: Kim Crawford is hired to be an assistant for a young entrepreneur Jack Brewer. Since she finds him extremely attractive, she struggles with keeping their relationship strictly professional. Fighting the desire growing inside her isn't as easy as she thought it would be, especially when Jack is pulling all the stops to get her to fall in love with him.


**CHAPTER 1:** _Meeting Mr. Brewer_

KIM'S POV:

"Olivia send in my 4 o'clock" A deep voice said over the intercom. The girl sitting at the desk filing her nails pressed the button. "Right away Mr. Brewer" She said and waved her hand towards the door signaling for me to go in. I rolled my eyes at her rudeness and made my way to the office. I walked in to see a man looking out the window which had an amazing view.

The door closed behind me and he turned to look at me. "Ms. Crawford, come sit down" he said pointing to the seat in front of his desk. He sat down in his chair on the opposite side of the desk. "So Ms. Crawford I've reviewed you're resume and I must admit that I'm very impressed. Also you come highly recommended by your previous employer who I understand you worked with for two years?" He asked and I smiled and nodded in response. He smiled back before continuing "I would like to hire you to be my son Jack's personal assistant." I was beyond excited "when do I start?" I asked pulling out my planner to write down the information. "I would like you to start today. If that's possible" he said hopeful. I smiled and nodded. "Okay, here's his schedule for the next month. It's a bit intense and he can be a bit of a handful. Just let me know if he becomes to much and I'll find something else for you to do" he said handing me a thick planner. Damn this thing is heavy. "Don't worry Mr. Brewer, I can't handle it." I said smiling at him again. Mr. Brewer is a very nice and handsome man, I'm starting to wonder what his son looks like. "He's in the office down the hall. I'll call him to let him know you are on your way" he said pulling me out of my thoughts and picking up his phone. "Thank you" I said picking up my purse and hugging both mine and Jack's planner to my chest.

Jack's father said that his office was down the hall? I was standing in front of a big door. I knocked gently and the door swung open revealing a tall, tan and muscular man wearing a black suit, with long chocolate brown hair which he currently had pulled back in a pony tail. To say this man was handsome was an understatement. He's gorgeous! I composed myself remembering that this was my boss and stuck out my hand for him to shake "Hello , my name is Kimberly Crawford but you can call me Kim. I'm you're new assistant." I said. He looked me up and down and nodded shaking my hand. "Call me Jack. is my father. I'm assuming he gave you a copy of my schedule?" He asked while moving out of the doorway so I can enter his office. "Yes he did and you actually have to be leaving here in 15 minutes for the Seaford Ball. I'll have your car downstairs in 10 minutes, if you need a tux still, I can get you one in 5 minute." I said pulling out my phone and typing in the number for his car service. He looked at me impressed. "I don't need a tux but you need a dress" he said picking up a phone and calling someone. "Father I'm bringing Kim to the ball. Get Bethany to get her a gown. black. Long but not to long, oh and some nice black red bottom heels. Earring and a diamond necklace. Send me the bill when she's done." He said before hanging up. I was to surprised to talk. I've never been to a ball before. "Kim?" He called pulling me out of my thoughts "yes?" I said. "Go to the front desk, Bethany should have dresses for you to try on." He said sending me a small smile. I nodded and went to go try on dresses.

I decided on a long purple gown. Bethany handed me a small box with beautiful Diamond earrings in them and another box with a Diamond necklace. I looked at myself in the mirror and barely recognized myself with all the make up and the way Bethany did my hair. I pull out my phone and checked the time. How Is it possible that all of this was done in 10 minutes. I need to meet Jack downstairs. I grabbed my clutch and place my phone and wallet in it before hurrying downstairs. Reaching the main entrance of the building outside I could see Jack standing in his tux waiting for me. Oh. My. His eyes meet mine and he gives me an amazing smile. I could feel myself flush. "You look lovely Kimberly" He says softly opening the door to the car for me. I enter and he closes the door behind me. After a couple of seconds, he slides in right next to me. "Okay Fredrick, we can go now" He said to his driver. "Yes Sir" Fredrick responds pulling into Seaford traffic and now we are on our way to the Seaford Ball.


End file.
